danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) jest jednym z bohaterów Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Choć nosi on tytuł Superlicealnego Szczęściarza, jego szczęście przypomina bardziej klątwę ukrytą pod płaszczykiem daru, gdyż jest ono rozdarte pomiędzy skrajnym "szczęściem" i ekstremalnym "nieszczęściem". Nagito powraca w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy jako uczeń Akademii Szczytu Nadziei w klasie 77 B. Po praniu mózgu, Nagito, wraz ze swoimi kolegami z klasy, popadają w rozpacz i zostają Ultimate Despair. Nagito pojawia się również w Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girl jako "Sługa" (召使い meshitsukai) Warriors of Hope. Po odkryciu prawdy stojącej za Neo World Program w Danganronpa 2, Nagito poświęca się, aby zabić Remnants of Despair. Skrupulatnie przygotowuje okoliczności własnego morderstwa, żeby Chiaki, zdrajczyni, zadała śmiertelny cios. Podczas sądu jego plan został odkryty, a Monokuma wykonał egzekucję na Chiaki. Po jego śmierci w Neo World Program, Nagito zapadł w śpiączkę, razem z innymi kolegami, którzy także "zginęli", jednak później się z niej wybudził. W Danganronpa 3: Strona/Nadzieja pomógł powstrzymać Ryotę przed zrobieniem prania mózgu całemu światu. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Nagito zdecydował się odpokutować za swoje grzechy. Wygląd Nagito ma białoszare, pozostawione w nieładzie włosy sięgające do ramion oraz szaro-zielone oczy. Zarówno kolor jego włosów jak i blada cera spowodowane są jego chorobą. Kiedy wszedł do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, miał jeszcze kilka czerwonawo-brązowych pasemek, które nawiązują do jego pierwotnego koloru włosów. Natomiast w Ultra Despair Girls, gdzie wydarzenia osadzone są 3 lata po jego przyjęci do Akademii, jego włosy są całkowicie białe i dłuższe. Nagito nosi długą, ciemno-zieloną, poszarpaną przy wykończeniach kurtkę. Na prawym rękawie u góry znajduje się kilka czerwonych kwadracików, a na plecach widnieje duża, również czerwona cyfra 55. Pod spodem nosi białą koszulkę z dziwnym czerwonym wzorem na środku. Ma zwykłe, czarne spodnie dżinsowe z doczepionym łańcuchem po boku, który jest zakończony czaszką. Jego brązowe buty mają po dwa zamki. W Ultra Despair Girls jako "Sługa" oraz "Superlicealna Rozpacz" ubrany jest w krótką, czarną kurtkę z trzema srebrnymi guzikami po prawej stronie i jednym czerwonym po lewej. Nosi on również pasiastą koszulę, czarne spodnie oraz czerwone buty. Na ręce posiada rękawiczkę, po którą ukrywa dłoń Junko. Szyję 'zdobi' obroża zakończona łańcuchem, sięgającym do kolan. Po obudzeniu się ze śpiączki na wyspie Jabberwock, rękę Junko zastąpił mechaniczną ręką. Proteza jest na zewnątrz biała, a wewnątrz czarna. Osobowość Nagito z początku wydaje się być miłym, cichym i trochę nieśmiałym chłopakiem. Próbuje rozwiązywać konflikty w grupie oraz optymistycznie podchodzi do wszystkiego, często zachęcając innych do bycia pełnym nadziei. Nie jest on traktowany na poważnie, a dodatkowo wyśmiewany przez Hiyoko Saionji. Nagito często zachowuje się beztrosko choć twierdzi, że jest pesymistą. Wydaje się, iż brak mu taktu i czasem mówi rzeczy, które są dość dziwne czy niepokojące. Wygląda na nieszkodliwego, a Hajime Hinata stwierdził nawet, że jego promienny uśmiech jest pocieszający. Na ogół to dość uległa osoba. Chce unikać konfliktów, więc zgadza się z innymi. Szybko beszta Hajime, kiedy jest zbyt pesymistyczny oraz, gdy wydawało mu się, że ten zastraszał Mikan Tsumiki. Poza tym to jedyny uczeń, który pozostanie przy nieprzytomnym Hajime i martwi się o jego zdrowie fizyczne oraz psychiczne, mimo tego, że ten każe mu odejść. Choć jest przyjaźnie nastawiony do wszystkich, najbardziej lubi spędzać czas z Hajime, czasami nawet, aż nadto. Hinata uważa, że Nagito jest trochę irytujący oraz nie zachowuje się zbyt "solidnie", jednak to wciąż miła osoba. Swoje prawdziwe oblicze pokazuje podczas pierwszej rozprawy. Przedstawia obsesję do skręconej idei "absolutnej nadziei". Dla niego nadzieja to dobro absolutne i każdy uczynek, nawet zabójstwo, w jej imieniu jest jak najbardziej usprawiedliwione. Wierzy on, że świat w sposób naturalny obejmuje ciągłe starcia między nadzieją oraz, iż "silna nadzieja" pożre "słabą", aby przetrwać i żyć (z uwielbieniem nazywa ten proces " poezją w ruchu"). W jego mniemaniu zwykli ludzie, rozpacz oraz słaba nadzieja to tylko stopnie drabiny do stworzenia silnej nadziei i mimo, iż ma awersję do tych rzeczy, bierze pod uwagę ich niezbędność. Co więcej wierzy również, że utalentowani Superlicealni są specjalnymi ludźmi zdolnymi do wzmocnienia własnych nadziei przez stawianie czoła i niszczenie rozpaczy (w przeciwieństwie do zwykłych, słabych ludzi łamanych przez nią) do tego stopnia, iż urzeczywistniając nadzieję oraz tworząc jej absolutną wersję, potrafią przezwyciężyć każdą rozpacz. Głównym celem Nagito jest pomoc w stworzeniu absolutnej, prawdziwej nadziei, która może narodzić się tylko z absolutnej rozpaczy. Uważa, że nadzieja zawsze w ostatecznym rozrachunku wygra dlatego nie odczuwa żadnej winy do wszystkich okrutnych rzeczy, które robi w jej imieniu, ani też nie smucą go straty poniesione w czasie osiągania tego celu. Dla niego ta idea uświęca środki oraz myśli, że wszystko co robi jest dobre. Nie traktuje swojego szczęścia jako prawdziwego talentu, przez co nie uważa się za część Superlicealnych a zamiast tego sądzi, iż jest jedynie jednym ze stopni drabiny, dlatego często czuje zakłopotanie, kiedy jest w ich obecności (czasem wspomina, że jego szczęście jest w nim jedyną dobrą rzeczą i czasami może być przydatne). Wierząc, iż on sam nie jest w stanie urzeczywistnić nadziei ze względu na swój "niższy status", chce to zrobić wraz z Superlicealnymi. Ma silne pragnienie bycia użytecznym oraz wierzy, że to co robi jest dla dobra wszystkich, lecz jego pomoc bardzo szkodzi innym. W minimalnym stopniu przejmuje się własnym samopoczuciem. Nie dba też o własne życie (faktycznie, nakłania innych, aby go zabili, gdyż jego życzeniem jest stać się kładką prowadzącą do nadziei i wierzy, że śmierć za nią jest ogromnym zaszczytem oraz jedynym sposobem żeby "ktoś taki jak on" stał się użyteczny dla świata). Ujawnia to również w końcowym Island Mode, mówiąc, iż śmierć jest jego jedynym wybawieniem od cierpienia jakie przynosi mu jego szczęście, jednak nie chce umrzeć bezsensowną śmiercią. Choć Nagito przyznaje, że to wszystko jest jego osobistą opinią, ciężko mu zrozumieć dlaczego inni się z nim nie zgadzają. Jest to spowodowane tym, iż uważa on, że jego poglądy na temat nadziei są oczywiste i logiczne.Gdy usłyszy jak ktoś porusza tą kwestię, to często zaczyna chaotycznie opowiadać o nadziei. Wtedy popada w euforię i z trudem opanowuje swoje podniecenie. Co więcej miewa napady, w czasie których jego oczy ciemnieją i zaczynają "wirować" (Hajime opisuje to zjawisko jako "surową mieszankę rozpaczy i nadziei") a jego entuzjazm związany z mówieniem o nadziei gwałtownie wzrasta. Ale zazwyczaj przechodzi mu to dość szybko oraz wydaje się być nieświadomy tego co się wydarzyło. Najwyraźniej ma też dobre oko do rozpoznawania talentów siedzących w ludziach. Przykładowo nigdy nie czuł w Hajime żadnego talentu i ostatecznie okazało się, że jest beztalenciem. Z kolei w Ultra Despair Girl wyczuł potencjał w Komaru Naegi. Generalnie Nagito ma wyluzowaną postawę i ciągle się uśmiecha. Jednakże najprawdopodobniej jego radość nie jest do końca prawdziwa, a spokój związany może być z apatią. Wesołość szybko przekształca się we wstręt do samego siebie, choć czasem również z tego się śmieje. Bywa niepokojąco optymistyczny w obliczu śmierci innych osób. Zasugerował, że ignoruje swój prawdziwy smutek, ponieważ tragedie towarzyszą mu na co dzień i jest do tego przyzwyczajony. Nagito rzadko kiedy jest naprawdę zły czy przestraszony. Na ogół pozostaje niewzruszony, nawet w sytuacjach, gdy większość ludzi okazuje strach (jak np. groźba przemocy). Aczkolwiek wspomniał, iż czuje lęk każdego dnia swojego życia (prawdopodobnie przez swoje szczęście). Oczywiście zdarzają się chwile, gdy pokazuje złość, lecz jest to naprawdę krótkotrwałe oraz niemal natychmiastowo na jego twarz powraca uśmiech. Do rzeczy, które wywołują w nim gniew należy zabijanie w imię rozpaczy. Będąc niezadowolonym, działa w sposób agresywny i pasywny. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując Nagito wydaje się być całkowicie oderwany od swoich uczuć przez to, że nie potrafi ich zrozumieć. Komaeda zazwyczaj stara się być uprzejmy, ale bywa on zbyt surowy i nieczuły, często nie wiedząc, że jego otępienie czołowo-skroniowe wywołało u niego brak świadomości zachowań społecznych oraz brak wglądu w jego własne zachowanie. Powoduje to problemy z wyrażeniem się w zrozumiały sposób i co za tym idzie nieporozumienia. Jest to bardzo widoczne w 4 rozdziale, gdzie przedstawiając swój punkt widzenia, omyłkowo obraża zarówno Kazuichiego Sode i Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu - w przypadku tego drugiego, Nagito szybko dostrzega, że powiedział coś nie tak oraz przeprasza Fuyuhiko (co nie zmienia faktu, iż nie wie co dokładnie i pozostaje w tej kwestii zdezorientowany). Natomiast w stosunku do Kazuichiego całkowicie nie rozumie co wywołało w nim wściekłość. Podczas dodatkowego dialogu w rozdziale 1 wyjaśnia on, że często mówi rzeczy, które wydają się nie mieć sensu, ale nie może się od tego powstrzymać. Inne przykłady obejmują jego słabe poczucie humoru, który jest dziwny i niezręczny, a czasami wręcz obraźliwy (Nagito nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy). Często próbuje żartować sobie w nieodpowiednim momencie, jak np. zaraz po czyjejś śmierci. Na ogół przestaje, kiedy inni wytłumaczą mu, iż jego zachowanie jest niegrzeczne oraz mówi żeby nie brali go na poważnie. Podobnie jest, gdy stara się kogoś pochwalić i mimo dobrych intencji spotyka się z dezaprobatą. Jego zmysł sarkazmu również jest dość słaby. Poza tym wydaje się naprawdę nie rozumieć czemu inni tak paranoicznie się go obawiają i snują podejrzenia. Czuje dezorientacje przez takie zachowania oraz, gdy osiągają one apogeum, zaczyna martwić się o ich zdrowie psychiczne. Uważa, że inni nienawidzą go dlatego, iż jest podczłowiekiem. Pomimo, że szanuje takie wartości jak miłość czy przyjaźń oraz podkreśla znaczenie pracy zespołowej, to w rzeczywistości okazuje bardzo mało prawdziwej troski czy zainteresowania resztą grupy. Uważa, iż dla wyższego celu manipulacja, oszustwa czy kradzieże są w porządku. Zazwyczaj jest uczciwy lecz nie waha się skłamać, jeśli uzna to za konieczne. Mimo, że woli robić wszystko na własną rękę, jest bardzo samotny oraz niekiedy usiłuje przyłączyć się do innego Superlicealnego i reaguje szczęściem, kiedy ten okaże mu choć trochę uwagi. Zostało potwierdzone, iż celowo dystansuje się od innych aby uchronić ich przed swoim pechem. Nagito jest bardzo sprytną i jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych postaci w grze, choć z powodu swojej niskiej samooceny twierdzi, że jest głupi. Ma również zauważalne umiejętności dedukcji przez co rozwiązuje zagadki na długo przed innymi oraz od czasu do czasu naprowadza innych bohaterów. Zdarza mu się nakierowywać rozmowy na właściwy kierunek, a następnie chwali innych za ich pomysłowość. Robi to, ponieważ nie chce podjąć się bardziej aktywnej roli i uważa, że dzięki temu uda mu się lepiej poznać współtowarzyszy i samego siebie. Ponadto w ten sposób stara się dowiedzieć kto ma w sobie silniejszą nadzieję. Jest on bardzo sztywny i nieugięty, jeśli chodzi o jego przekonania, co udowadnia zakończenie Island Mode. Bywa niekiedy rozdarty pomiędzy swoimi przekonaniami, a uczuciami. Sądzi, że jest bezwartościowym śmieciem, który nie zasługuje na jakiekolwiek przejawy życzliwości, ale z drugiej strony pragnie być doceniany, kochany oraz rozumiany. On sam podziwia i niemalże wielbi innych Superlicealistów, ze względu na ich talenty i to, że są "uściśleniem nadziei", lecz nie obchodzą go oni jako zwykłe jednostki. Nie smuci go śmierć któregokolwiek z nich i drażnią go niektóre cechy ich osobowości, co stara się jednak z szacunkiem ukryć. Tak naprawdę jedyną osobą, którą Nagito jest naprawdę zainteresowany jest Hajime. Po dowiedzeniu się prawdy o sobie i jego kolegach, Nagito zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że jest w stanie zniszczyć Superlicealną Rozpacz (Ostateczną Rozpacz) raz na zawsze i, iż jest on w stanie stać się dzięki temu Ssuperlicealną nadzieją (Ostateczną Nadzieją). W rezultacie staje się bardziej arogancki, niecierpliwy, lekceważący i okrutny względem swych dawnych idoli. Co więcej, po odnalezieniu prawdy zamierza ich zabić. Twierdzi, że to w trosce o dobro nadziei na świecie lecz daje do zrozumienia, iż chodzi też o jego potrzebę zostania zauważonym, nawet jeśli miałoby to nastąpić po jego śmierci. Ostatecznie Nagito ujawnia swoje prawdziwe pragnienie, które pozostawało ukryte pod obsesją na punkcie nadziei, a którym jest chęć bycia kochanym przynajmniej raz w życiu i możliwość umarcia z kimś zamiast w całkowitej samotności. W Island Mode Nagito jest o wiele mniej szkodliwy. Chce on spędzić czas z Hajime. Stresuje się, ze względu na jego brak doświadczenia w interakcjach społecznych, np. siedzeniu na ławce i rozmawianiu z kimś. Boi się, iż będzie nudził Hajime, bądź sprawi, że ten go znienawidzi. Ma również obsesję na punkcie zagrożeń (skonstruował on niezwykle szczegółową listę uwzględniającą każdą możliwą katastrofę). Bowiem obawia się on, że jego pech może zranić lub nawet zabić Hajime. Mimo wszystko stwierdza, iż czuje się o wiele spokojniej będąc na wyspie. Pod koniec wciąż jest przygnębiony ale jego sposób myślenia nieco zmienia się pod wpływem Hajime. Dzięki niemu zdaje sobie sprawę, że był przywiązany do fałszywej nadziei, a prawdziwa cały czas jest w nim. W Danganronpa Another Episode, jako Sługa i Ultimate Despair, jest jeszcze trudniej odgadnąć jakie są jego prawdziwe intencje. Mimo bycia Superlicealną Rozpaczą, nie wydaje się być niebezpieczny i okrutny, bardziej manipuluje oraz działa poza sceną. Nagito, wygląda na zadowolonego, pomimo bycia wręcz niewolnikiem, prawie cały czas beztrosko się uśmiecha. Często znęcają się nad nim Wojownicy Nadziei, ale Nagito pozostaje niewzruszony, czasami nawet podoba mu się to (uważa się, że może być masochistą). Ogólnie zachowuje się niezwykle spokojnie i nie obchodzą go niepokojące rzeczy, który dzieją się wokół niego (jednak czuje się nieswojo, kiedy Monaca Towa przymusowo całuje Nagisę Shingetsu). Generalnie Nagito jest uprzejmy oraz poukładany, lecz może stracić panowanie nad sobą, kiedy mówi o nadziei. Często zapomina jak powinien się zachowywać, będąc sługą i nie rozumie wiele rozkazów, jednak możliwe, iż to celowe. Każde jedzenie jakie przyrządza jest niejadalne oraz robione z niedorzecznych składników. Sługa całą tą historię często nazywa "grą", mówiąc przy tym, że Komaru jest "główną protagonistką", która musi pokonać ostatecznego bossa. Przeciwnie do starego siebie, wierzy w potencjał drzemiący w beztalenciach, ponieważ tacy "słabi" ludzie zwyciężą i podniosą się ponad rozpacz, dzięki czemu będą w stanie stworzyć nawet większą nadzieję. Prawdopodobnie jego opinia zmieniła się, po tym jak Makoto, czyli "zwykły" Superlicealny Szczęściarz pokonał Superlicealną Rozpacz i został Superlicealną Nadzieją. Głównym celem Sługi jest pomóc stworzyć radosny, pełen nadziei świat, ale jako narodzony z całkowitej rozpaczy, stara się pokonać swego własnego wroga i rozpocząć wojnę, jedynie dla tego celu. Po praniu mózgu ma szaloną obsesję z Junko Enoshimą. Jednak po uleczeniu z rozpaczy, wydaje się, że porzucił te szkodliwe sposoby. Ukazuje się, jako osoba, która pogodziła się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i możliwe, iż odnalazł z nimi więź "prawdziwej nadziei", tak samo jak przez zakończenie Island Mode. Zdolności Superlicealny Szczęściarz Nagito zdobył tytuł Superlicealnego Szczęściarza, dzięki wygraniu loterii, która pozwoliła mu dołączyć do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Początkowo odmawia, mówiąc, że nie zasłużył na to, ale poprosili go o dołączenie. Nagito posiada cykl dobrego i złego szczęścia. Zawsze, kiedy zdarzy się coś niezwykle szczęśliwego, później będzie to owocować okropnym nieszczęściem. Jego talent chroni go od śmierci, lecz może to powodować mnóstwo cierpienia oraz śmierci wielu osób przebywających z nim. Jedyna osoba, na która nie działa jego szczęście jest Izuru, a później Hajime. Intelekt Mimo, że brakuje mu empatii, Nagito jest jedną z najbardziej inteligentnych postaci w grze. Potrafi bardzo dobrze badać. Przez rozprawy klasowe Nagito manipuluje konwersacją i zauważa punkt, o którym nikt nie pomyślał. Część powodu, dzięki któremu Hajime dowiedział się o winowajcach, była pomoc i wskazówki Nagito. Często jest w stanie zrozumieć co Hajime myśli oraz czasami może nawet poprawnie odgadnąć kiedy i co miał zamiar rozwiązać Hajime. Ciekawe, Nagito ma także dobre oko do talentów. Przykładowo, nigdy nie uważał Hajime za Superlicealnego i później okazał się nie posiadać talentu. W Rozdziale 3 Nagito spojrzał na twarz Mikan, lecz mógł powiedzieć, iż jej wyraz twarzy jest pełen rozpaczy, nazywając ją Superlicealną Rozpaczą, mimo, iż nie znał takiego określenia. W Danganronpa Another Episode, mógł ocenić potencjał Komaru Naegi. Od razu zainteresował się Izuru Kamukurą. Historia Przed Tragedią TBA [[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair|'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy']][[Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy/Side: Despair|''' - Side: Despair']] Odcinek 01 - ''Witaj Ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Nagito był na zewnątrz i próbował kupić puszkę napoju z automatu. Kiedy maszyna nie zadziałała, po tym, jak włożył on do niej tysiąc jen, chłopak stwierdził, że ma pecha. Chwilę po takowym stwierdzeniu, na automat spadła ciężarówka, która spowodowała, iż Nagito trafił w jackpot i dzięki czemu otrzymał mnóstwo puszek napoju. Gdy delektował się napojami, przyszła Chisa Yukizome, która go zabrała do klasy. right|thumb|220px|Klasa 77-BNagito (i prawdopodobnie inni) zabrali jego puszki z napojem, po czym wrócili do klasy. Czuł zaskoczenie, że Chisa tak się namęczyła, żeby zobaczyć taką "szumowinę" jak on. Później, Chisa ogłosiła, iż cała klasa jest "zgniłymi pomarańczami", a potem kazała im posprzątać klasę i poszła odnaleźć Superlicealnego Oszusta oraz Chiaki Nanami. Kiedy wróciła do klasy, kobieta się uradowała, ponieważ wszyscy wysprzątali klasę. Po tym, jak uczniowie stwierdzili, iż, póki mają swoje talenty, to nie muszą uczęszczać do klasy, Chisa przypomniała Nagito, że talent to nie wszystko, chcąc stworzyć między sobą silną więź. Komaeda uważał, iż razem stworzenie "nadziei" to wspaniała rzecz. Odcinek 02 - Me nieczyste serce dla Ciebie Podczas niebezpiecznej walki Akane i Nekomaru, Nagito uśmiechnięty spoglądał na ich rywalizacje. W przeciwieństwie do innych, nie schował się w kącie, tylko spokojnie siedział, ukazując przy tym, że w ogóle nie przejmuje się byciem zranionym podczas ich pojedynku. left|thumb|220px|Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Teruteru oraz Kazuichi grają w grę.Później, kiedy naprawili swoją klasę, Nagito i inni grali w gry, które przyniosła Chiaki. On, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko oraz Teruteru grali w grę podobną do monopoly. Gdy ten był na skraju porażki, Nagito rzucił kostką szczęścia i natychmiastowo wygrał grę. Podczas przerwy, Nagito oraz koledzy z klasy jedli nikugaje przygotowaną przez Hiyoko i Teruteru. Niestety, Saionji w tajemnicy dodała afrodyzjak do jedzenia, które dla klasy miało silne skutki. Nagito myślał jedynie o nadziei. Niedługo po tym zemdlał i trochę później dochodził do siebie w pokoju pielęgniarki. Następnego dnia, Nagito wrócił do klasy i słuchał jak Chisa ogłasza, iż Chiaki została wybrana na gospodarza klasy. Chłopak się na to zgodził, mówiąc, że dopóki Chiaki jest gospodarzem, klasa oraz jej światło nigdy nie zgaśnie. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie wszystkich przyszłości Na początku odcinka, Nagito oraz jego koledzy z klasy, mijając się z Hajime, szli do Głównego budynku. Później, w parku, znajdującego się w szkole, siedział on uśmiechnięty i spoglądał na ptaka, który wylądował na jego ręce. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Odcinek 07 - Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Odcinek 08 - Najgorsze przypadkowe spotkanie Odcinek 09 - Chisa Yukizome się nie uśmiecha Odcinek 10 - W imię Nadziei, uśmiechnij się do Rozpaczy Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Relacje Rodzina Relacje z jego rodziną są niepewne. Powiedziano, że zabrali go do parku rozrywki i ruszyli na wakacje, ale ukazano też, że jego matka nigdy go nie skomplementowała. Kiedy Nagito mówi o śmierci jego rodziców, wydaje się być przerażająco optymistyczny i wierzy, że było to dobre szczęście, gdyż zdobył fortunę oraz mógł robić cokolwiek chciał. Jednak sugerowano, iż tłumi w sobie uczucie smutku, bo wiele tragedii zdarza się w jego życiu. Jego rodzice zginęli w katastrofie lotniczej i później w Island Mode jest przerażony o samej myśli na temat samolotów. Jako dziecko, Nagito był bardzo blisko ze swoim psem, a także niezwykle smutny z powodu jego śmierci. Przez nieszczęście Nagito, pies został potrącony przez samochód. Chiaki Nanami Prawdziwa Przed Tragedią, Chiaki przyjaźniła się z Nagito. Była także przewodniczącą klasy, a Nagito ją szanował, uznając ją za nadzieję klasy. Chiaki często martwiła się o niego, ale nie zgadzała się z jego tokiem myślenia. Nanami była jedyną koleżanką, która miło powitała Nagito, kiedy powrócił po roku. Potem, Nagito nieświadomie pozostawia życie Chiaki w niebezpieczeństwie, gdy pokazuje jej tajemną drogę do pokoju pod ziemią, gdzie się ukrywają Junko, Izuru i Ryota. Chiaki próbuje zatrzymać Nagito przed zabiciem Junko, jednak Nagito ignoruje ją i ostatecznie zostaje postrzelony przez Izuru. Kiedy zostaje zmuszony do przyglądania się śmierci Chiaki, Nagito mamroczę o tym, jak Nanami jest najwspanialszą nadzieją klasy oraz osobą, dzięki której powstanie jeszcze wspanialsza nadzieja. Jednak czuje także niezwykłą rozpacz, opłakując jej śmierć, co jest dosyć rzadką reakcją. Wersja SI Nagito nie zwraca zbyt wiele uwagi na Chiaki, uważając ją za cichą dziewczynę, która często gra w gry i patrzy się w przestrzeń. Jednak później posiada szacunek do jej zdolności dedukcyjnych. W Funhouse pyta ją, żeby razem przebadali dom, a także jest zmartwiony, kiedy oddala się od grupy. Mimo, że Nagito jest nieświadomy, Chiaki bardzo się o niego martwi. Nanami była także zdrajcą, którego Nagito próbował uratować, ale zawiódł. Hajime Hinata W Danganronpa 2, Hajime był jedyną osobą, którą Nagito był zainteresowany i o którą dbał, w dość znaczący sposób. Od początku, Nagito częściowo interesował się Hajime i był jedynym, który z nim został, kiedy na początku gry stracił przytomność. Pomagał mu także, gdy przedstawiał się innym. Nagito zauważył, że on i Hajime byli w jakiś sposób podobni do siebie. Oboje wielbili Akademię Szczytu Nadziei. Nagito zasugerował, że talentem Hajime mógłby być Superlicealny Spokój, ponieważ, nawet zwyczajna obecność Hajime przynosiła mu spokój. Jednak mimo, że Hajime czasami denerował Nagito, także czuł większy spokój, gdy był blisko niego. Przed pierwszą rozprawą, Hajime prawie uznał Nagito za przyjaciela. Po ujawnieniu się w pierwszej rozprawie, Hajime czuł się zdradzony i przerażony Nagito. Komaede naprawdę zabolało, a także był zaskoczony, kiedy Hajime zaczął go unikać, jednak mimo tego wciąż starał się rozmawiać z Hajime i pomagać mu podczas wielu badań, będąc bardzo szczęśliwym za każdym razem, gdy Hajime go zauważył. Przez Rozprawy, często obserwował Hajime, czasami go prowokując, a czasami mu pomagając. W Rozdziale 3, chciał mieć pewność, że Hajime może udowodnić swoją niewinność oraz nie zostać winowajcą. Pozostał neutralny wobec Hajime, nawet po odkryciu, że jest beztalenciem i częścią Superlicealnej Rozpaczy. Nawet kiedy dogryzał Hinacie, w dialogu bezpośrednio mówi, iż wciąż troszczy się o Hajime. Później powiedział, że nie powinien być taki niemiły wobec Hajime. Jest także mocno ukazane, że uczucia Nagito do Hajime są romantyczne. Kilka razy pokazane jest, iż Nagito czuje bliskość do Hajime, np. kiedy mówi, że nie lubi przebywać przy nim i aby jak najszybciej odszedł, mając gorączkę rozpaczy, która zmuszała go do kłamstw. Uważa, że powodem, dla którego czuje się tak wobec Hajime, jest to, iż pomimo świadomości jaką osobą jest, Hinata wciąż stara się go zrozumieć i spędzić z nim czas. To potwierdza oficjalne CD, w którym Nagito mówi Hajime: "Będę robić wszystko w mojej mocy, żeby ci pomóc. Ponieważ... Lubię cię. Kocham cię, za rozmawianie ze mną, nawet, gdy wiesz jak beznadziejną osobą jestem...". W piątym Free Time Event, Nagito opowiada Hajime wiele osobistych rzeczy, mówiąc mu o swoich chorobach i największym marzeniu bycia kochanym chociażby raz, nim umrze. Okłamuje Hajime twierdząc, iż wszystko to, co dotychczas powiedział to były kłamstwa, prawdopodobnie ze względu na bezpieczeństwo Hajime, gdyż Hajime miał zamiar przebaczyć Nagito i jeśliby za bardzo się zbliżył mógłby być w niebezpieczeństwie przez jego nieszczęście. W sposobie jakim działa struktura zdania w Japonii, ostatni wers Nagito, rozpoczyna się wyznaniem, lecz decyduje się zmienić budowę zdania, w taki sposób, żeby powiedzieć, iż kocha nadzieję Hajime. Jego wybór wyrazu "aishiteru" jest znany jako niezwykle silny sposób wymówienia "miłość" w Japonii, który mówią nawet osoby zaręczone. W Island Mode, Nagito naprawdę chce dobrze się bawić wraz z Hajime podczas ich wycieczki, ale boi się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Często jest zdenerwowany ze względu na brak doświadczenia w wielu sytuacjach społecznych, możliwe, iż także przez jego uczucia wobec Hajime (np. dobrze się bawi, gdy razem cicho siedzą w bibliotece, tylko po to, żeby zauważyć, iż są tam sami). Podczas jego Shot Through The Heart, jest przerażony myślą, że Hajime może go znienawidzić. Tłumaczy także, iż nie przeszkadza mu jeśli Hajime chce go zobaczyć nago. W ostatnim wydarzeniu, uważa, że dzięki czasie spędzonym z Hajime jego sposób myślenia się zmienia. Wydaje się starać wyznać swoje uczucia, ale zamiast tego pyta Hajime czy może zostać jego przyjacielem, na co Hajime przystaje. Pod koniec Danganronpa 3, Nagito i jego koledzy budzą się ze śpiączki. Kiedy wszyscy jedzą na statku, Nagito radośnie zaprasza Hajime. Hajime się uśmiecha oraz podchodzi do niego. Wygląda na to, że znowu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Ich relacja jest wyjątkowa dla Nagito, ponieważ Hajime posiada jego Superlicealne Szczęście, dzięki czemu Hinata jest najbardziej bezpieczny wśród szczęścia Nagito ora potrafi zrobić rzeczy, niemożliwe dla wielu osób, jak np. pokonanie Nagito w grze. W plakacie Otomedia, który został wydany po anime, Nagito jest widoczny dając Hajime, małą torebeczkę z ciasteczkami z wróżbą, jako prezent, kiedy są na statku, prawdopodobnie po zakończeniu anime. Hajime wydaje się być ucieszony, kiedy zabiera prezent, uśmiechając się w lekko speszony sposób. Różowe serca i tekst wspominający jedzenie ciasteczek pełnych nadziei z "nim" (używane słowo Japońskie "kare" 彼, które oznacza "on" albo "chłopak" w zależności od kontekstu) oznacza, że może to być romantyczny gest. W wywiadzie w magazynie, Nagito jest pytany jakie jesienne jedzenie przypomina mu Hajime. Odpowiada, że kasztan, ponieważ, żeby prawidłowo go zjeść, musisz przejść przez wiele pracy, dokładnie jak z Hajime. W odpowiedzi, Hajime mówi, że Nagito przypomina mu nowo uprawiony ryż, przez jego kolor włosów. Cytaty * "Hej...Słyszysz mnie...? Wszystko w porządku? ...Wydajesz się być zdezorientowany. Szczerze, ja też... Nie, wszyscy czują to samo. Jako, że my nagle... zostaliśmy postawieni w tej dziwnej sytuacji. Hej, słuchasz mnie?" (do ''Hajime Hinaty'') * "Dzięki współpracy wszystkich pod okiem wspaniałego lidera, będziemy w stanie przezwyciężyć każdy problem!" * "Dla kogoś takiego jak ja, bycie przydatnym dla ciebie i nawet otrzymywać słowa pochwały...sprawiają mi radość." (do Hajime) * "Po prostu chcę wierzyć w nadzieję, wiesz?" * "Rozumiesz? Nadzieja jest pozytywną siłą... Wszystko stworzone przez nią jest absolutnym dobrem!" * "Fakt tego, że jestem żywy, już jest nadzieją!" * "Moja zdolność jest niczym innym niż posiadanie dobrego szczęścia... Jeżeli to nie jest rezultat wysiłku, to nie może być użyty, aby osiągnąć coś wspaniałego. Z tym lub bez tego, fakt, że jestem nieznaczącą istotą się nie zmieni. Ahah, to jest inne od was wszystkich." * "Rozpacz jest... jak ja w porównaniu do was wszystkich, czymś niepotrzebnym, trywialnym i bezwartościowym!" * "Każdy z was posiada zdolności potrzebne, żeby wytworzyć nadzieję... Rozumiecie? Nadzieja, inaczej jest proaktywną siłą i talentem... To absolutne "dobro", które nas pcha do przodu! To dlatego, dopóki istnieje ziarenko nadziei, chętnie zabije osobę... i chętnie zabiję siebie. Od teraz, mój powód do życia jest sama nadzieja!" * "Mimo wszystko, oboje jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, którzy pragną nadziei!" (do Hajime) * "Musisz się naprawdę nudzić, skoro rozmawiasz z takim szkodnikiem jak ja..." * "Hmhmhm... Przez same myślenie o złym szczęściu co na mnie czeka, mam ciarki...!" * "Nie, mylisz się." (do Hajime przed rozpoczęciem się Rebuttal Showdown) * "Na tym świecie istnieją dwa typy ludzi: ci, którzy są narodzeni z wartością i inni. Nieważne jak bardzo niscy ludzie będą się starali, nigdy nie będą tacy sami jak ci, narodzeni ze zdolnościami... Mówią, że "wysiłek rodzi sukces"... ale to całkowita nieprawda. Świat nie jest tak uprzejmy." * "Ultimates stoją razem i górują nad rozpaczą śmierci ich przyjaciół! Ahhh... cóż za wspaniałość...przepiękny widok!" * "'Bezsensowne'... Żadne inne słowo nie ma w sobie tyle rozpaczy. Ale nie możecie się poddać! Musicie przeć naprzód z nadzieją w swoich sercach i zrobić co w waszej mocy! Jesteście symbolem nadziei, ponieważ możecie powstać i świecić, znowu i znowu!" * "Osobiście, uważam, że to wielka odwaga, żeby starać się zrozumieć coś, czego nie rozumiesz." * "Zdecydowanie jesteś kimś, kto posiada nadzieję." (do Hajime) * "Niestety...jest to siła, która ma tragiczne skutki przez fakt, iż nie mogę nad tym panować." (mówiąc o swoim talencie) * "Twoje łaskawe zaproszenie sprawia, że chcę płakać... Nie ma mowy, abym mógł odmówić...! (do Hajime) * "Po prostu chcę czuć się wdzięczny za to dobre szczęście. Chcę być wdzięczny, że jest tu ktoś, kto zwraca uwagę na takiego śmiecia jak ja." * "Powód, dzięki któremu żyję jest ponieważ zawsze wierzyłem, iż tu istnieje nadzieja... nieważne co." * "Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie skomplementował mojego wyglądu! Nawet moja własna matka!" (do ''Mikan Tsumiki'') * "Zatem, Hajime. Staniesz przeciwko mnie?" (do Hajime przed ich Rebuttal Showdown) * "Hahahahaha! Popełnijmy zbrodnie razem, dzięki czemu rozpacz może narodzić nadzieję!" * "Proszę, nie zapomnij... Z głębi mojego serca...naprawdę kocham... twoją nadzieję, która śpi wewnątrz ciebie." (do Hajime) * "Nie powinniśmy wątpić sobie tylko pracować razem." * "Jestem po stronie absolutnej nadziei, która może przezwyciężyć każdą rozpacz. Wierzę, iż absolutna nadzieja... istnieje w punkcie, gdzie dwie nadzieję się zderzają." * "Huh? Wydajesz się być zaniepokojona. Zwykłe narzędzie nie panikuje, prawda? (do Peko Pekoyamy) * "Nawet ta rozpacz... jest drabiną do jasnej, świecącej przyszłości, która nas oczekuje! Im większa drabina, jaśniej możemy świecić... to jest niewątpliwa prawda!" * "Oh, jestem taki szczęśliwy, że dostaję gęsiej skórki! Wszyscy potrzebują pomocy od takiej szumowiny jak ja!" * "Nie wszyscy kooperują podczas rozprawy klasowej... ci, którzy kłamią i zakrywają prawdę, także tu będą..." * "Znaczy, zabicie kogoś w imię rozpaczy, zamiast w imieniu nadziei... nie ma mowy, żebym wybaczył coś takiego." * "Dalej, przyjmijmy tą całą rozpacz i zmieńmy w nadzieję!" * "Absolutna nadzieja, która może przebić się przez każdą rozpacz, nigdy nie przegra w takim miejscu!" * "To nie tylko szczęście... to prawda, że mój talent jest żałosny, ale wciąż jestem Ultimate Szczęściarzem, wiesz?" * "Aby chronić nadzieję, zrobię wszystko." * "Nie powinienem się śmiać z Hajime. W głębi serca, ja też zawsze chciałem zostać protagonistą..." * "Nieważne jak wielka jest rozpacz... nadzieja pod koniec zawsze wygra." * "Im głębsza i ciemniejsza rozpacz... jaśniejsza i silniejsza nadzieja się z niej rodzi." Ciekawostki * W Free-Time Events Nagito, okazuje się, że zdiagnozowano mu chłoniaka złośliwego w stadium III oraz otępienie czołowo-skroniowe. Wszystko zostało potwierdzona w Danganronpa 3 ** Wydaje się chorować na wariant behawioralny otępienia czołowo-skroniowego (wbFTD), którego symptomy mogą prowadzić do zaburzeń zachowania, utraty umiejętności utrzymywania kontaktów międzyludzkich, nieodpowiednie zachowanie, apatię, ogólne obniżenie napędu, stępienie uczuć i emocji, brak zainteresowania higieną osobistą, zmiana w preferencjach jedzenia, bardzo łatwe popadanie w melancholię, pozbawienie krytycyzmu oraz dystansu. W skrócie, to tłumaczy nieetyczne zachowanie Nagito, a także niestabilność emocjonalną. ** Jego choroba powoduje także zmianę koloru włosów i świstanie w płucach. W Island Mode wspomniano, że ma słabą kondycje, wrażliwą skórę oraz nie lubi biegać. Jego profil postaci opisuje, "chorą, bladą skórę", jak i kolor włosów, który "nie wygląda jakby należał do żywej osoby". ** Gorączka Rozpaczy miała o wiele gorszy efekt u Nagito niż kogokolwiek innego i prawie go zabiła, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chłopak już był bardzo chory. ** Izuru Kamukura wspomina, że Nagito ma zapach kogoś, kto jest "już skończony", nawiązując do faktu, iż powinien być martwy, lecz dzięki jego szczęściu wciąż żyje. * Nagito jest przeciwieństwem Makoto, jednak warto wspomnieć, że te dwie postacie nie są ze sobą powiązane (prócz tego, że Makoto dzieli ten sam talent). ** Według oficjalnego artbook Danganronpa 2, pomysł na złą wersje Makoto pojawił się w trzecim projekcie beta wyglądu Nagito. Jak twierdzi Kazutaka Kodaka, jeden z pomysłów, że Nagito jest opierany na nim to, "Makoto, który postawił krok na złej ścieżce". Uważa, że Nagito i Makoto są całkowitym przeciwieństwem siebie, jednak wciąż bardzo podobni. ** Jego imię i nazwisko to anagram dla "Na-e-gi Ma-ko-to da" (苗木誠だ), co znaczy "Jestem Makoto Naegi". ** Sam Monokuma wspomniał kilka razy, że Nagito bardzo przypomina mu o "nim". * Jednym z hobby Nagito jest czytanie. W głównym wątku, Nagito lubi spędzać swój wolny czas w bibliotece, a później Hajime oraz Chiaki znajdują kilka książek wewnątrz jego domku. W Island Mode, stwierdził, że mógłby spędzać godziny w bibliotece. Tłumaczy, iż dla niego czytanie to najspokojniejszy sposób spędzania czasu, ponieważ wtedy, jego cykl szczęścia na nic nie wpływa. Wspomniano także, że lubi różnorodne książki. * Podobają mu się nierealistyczne horrory (jak te z duchami i zombie), a nie lubi realistycznych horrorów, np. z serialnymi mordercami oraz niektórych filmów akcji, gdyż przypominają mu o jego przeszłości. * W Island Mode, Nagito wyraża strach wobec samolotów myśliwskich i prawdopodobnie przez jego traumę z przeszłości boi się latać. Wydaje się panikować oraz niezwykle bać katastrof samolotów, gdyż same myślenie lub mówienie o tym sprawia, iż jest zestresowany. Czuje przerażenie o myśli bycia uwięzionym wewnątrz, bez żadnego wyjścia i czekając na rozbicie się. ** Pomimo tego, w Danganronpa 3 - Side Despair ''był on widziany w samolocie, który się rozbił. Możliwe, że o wiele bardziej woli samemu podróżować, bo dzięki temu nie ryzykuje życiem innych. * Wszystkie ubrania posiadały czerwone lub zielone kolory, więc możliwe, że to są jego ulubione kolory. * Uwielbia karuzelę, ponieważ jest ona spokojna i bezpieczna. * Lubi słone rzeczy, a nie przepada za słodkimi. * Bardzo lubi kamyczki i ma nawyk noszenia ich w słoikach, gdyż czarne (ciemność) oraz białe (światło) kamyki przypominają mu o walce pomiędzy nadzieją, a rozpaczą. * Nagito potrafi dobrze sprzątać, lecz okropnie gotuje. * W wywiadzie magazynu Otomedii, ukazano, że dzięki jego szczęściu, Nagito, tak często widzi deszcz meteorytów, aż świecące uważa bardziej za utrapienie niż piękną rzecz. Ponoć zdarza się to za każdym razem, kiedy chce poczytać na zewnątrz. * W tym samym artykule, w jego sekcji pytania i odpowiedzi na Jesień&jedzenie, Nagito używa frazy "tsuntsun", żeby opisać włosy Hajime. ** To drugi raz, kiedy Nagito używa takiego słowa i możliwe, że jest to nawiązanie do ''Danganronpa 2, gdzie Nagito, który stara się odgadnąć talent Hajime, sugeruje, iż jego tytuł to może być (w niedokładnym tłumaczeniu), "tsuntsun hair". To przetłumaczono jako "Superlicealne Szpiczaste Włosy", co jest dodatkowym żartem, odnośnie do osobowości Hajime. * Nagito to dobry piosenkarz. Śpiewał trzy piosenki (wykonane przez jego aktorkę głosową, Megumi Ogatę). Przez jego popularność, posiada swój własny mini album. ** Ma swoją własną piosenkę, zwaną Trucizna -gekiyaku-. ** Zettai Kibō Birthday, jedna z dwóch piosenek z albumu jest także endingiem Danganronpy 3 - Side: Despair. ** Inną piosenką jest Zansakura -zanka-''. * Edmond Dantes z serii Fate/GrandOrder przez jego podobny wygląd oraz bycia sługą, często jest porównywany do Nagito. * W serii jest on jedną ze znanych osób LGBT+ ** W jego piątym free-time event, przerywa swoje wyznanie miłości do Hajime. W oryginalnej wersji, używa on silnego słowa japońskiego "aishiteru". ** W oficjalnym drama CD, Nagito stwierdza, że kocha Hajime za to, że spędza z nim czas, nawet po tym, gdy dowiedział się jaką jest osobą. ** W Island Mode, nazywa domek jego i Hajime "gniazdkiem miłości" oraz uważa, że nie przeszkadza mu, jeżeli Hajime chce go zobaczyć nago. ** W piosence zadedykowanej jego postaci, 劇薬 Trucizna, wspomniał swoją dwuznaczną miłość do "niego". ** W ''Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair, podoba mu się Izuru Kamukura. ** W Super Danganronpa 2.5, przez pech, jego głowa przypadkowo wpada między nogi Mikan, jednak to może ukazywać, że nie interesuje się dziewczynami. Na ogół takie sceny byłyby nazwane szczęśliwym wypadkiem, jednak ten, taki nie był. ** Jako rezultat zrobienia prania mózgu, kocha on i nienawidzi Junko, lecz te uczucia nie zostały przedstawione w wyraźnie romantyczny czy seksualny sposób. * Ciekawe, samookaleczanie się, które w Rozdziale 5 doprowadziło do samobójstwa Nagito, przedstawia detale śmierci z pierwszej gry; Sayaka została dźgnięta, Chihiro związany, Sakura otruta, a Mukuro przebita włóczniami. Możliwe, że jako, iż wiedział o morderstwach, było to zamierzone. * Nagito, jak Nekomaru, ma okropną chorobę, która nie pozwalała im przeżyć dłużej niż 20 lat. Jednak, widząc, że podczas zdarzeń w Danganronpa 3 mieliby 22 lata, ukazano, iż oboje przetrwali choroby. ** W przypadku Nagito, przeżył dzięki szczęściu. ru:Нагито Комаэда es:Nagito Komaeda fr:Nagito Komaeda en:Nagito Komaeda Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa AE Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair